3x08 Drabble
by samm-12
Summary: After the boomerang killer plants 5 bombs around Starling City, Team Arrow with the help of The Flash and his 2 sidekicks, track down the bombs to disarm them in time…But unfortunately one person runs out of time.


**AN:** I wrote this drabble for tonight's episode seeing the promo after last nights Flash episode, and as much as I tried to push it away it wanted to be written really bad. On that note, I haven't written in a long while so it might be sloppy but feedback is always welcomed! I also know nothing about bombs or that technology so I'm just winging it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"I'm looking at a lot of wires here, and I don't think this is going to be the usual red or blue one." Diggle says through the coms.<p>

"This is awesome, the technology he seemed to use for the devices has never been used on a bomb before. I've never seen anything this advanced." Cisco says, eyes lighting up looking at the image of the bomb on Felicity's computers.

Caitlin glares over at him, "Really?"

"Guys, we don't have time. Which one?" Barry's voice sounded through the speakers. Everyone was split up, 5 bombs meant 5 people each to disarm them. Which left Oliver, Barry, Felicity, Diggle and Roy out in the field each with their own ticking device counting down the seconds until it blows. Though Oliver made it very clear how much he didn't like Felicity going by herself but she did have more experience disabling a bomb than Cisco and Caitlin.

"I'm guessing he put a fail safe on them, which means if we cut the red…BOOM." Felicity mentioned, studying her own bomb. 4 minutes and 47 seconds remained on the clock and they still weren't any closer to disabling it. "If we cut the yellow to delay the time, it will send a transmitter back to him and with the click of a button he could still set them off."

"Then we cut the green? Green is safe right?" The nervousness in Roy's voice could be heard through everyone's earpiece.

"Generally speaking it should be the green one."

"Generally? Cisco we need a definite answer!" Oliver shouts.

"Yes, green. Cut the green one. I'm sure." Cisco replies.

5 shaky breaths could be heard throughout the coms, each person getting ready to cut the wire. Felicity's eyes dart between the wires, her trembling hand hovered over the green one. "Wait! Stop!" she yells. "Cut the orange one." Looking back from her tablet to the bomb where the orange wire is woven in expertly.

"Felicity," Oliver's voice was rough but calm, "are you sure?"

"120% sure."

"Cut the orange wire." Oliver said, full trust in Felicity's observation.

Each one cut the wire holding their breaths and saying a little prayer as all 5 bombs stopped at 3 minutes and 38 seconds.

Roy opened his eyes hesitantly, "We're all still here? I didn't hear a boom, that means it worked right?"

Caitlin and Cisco both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Yes, it's over."

"Digg, go home to Lyla and the baby. Good work everyone." Oliver said over the coms.

"Copy that boss." Diggle said, turning off the earpiece.

Felicity was looking at her tablet when a beep startled her. Head jerking up, she saw the numbers counting down the minutes and seconds that were left. "Oh god." she said, though it came out more as a breath.

"Felicity?" Barry's worried voice sounded in her ear but she couldn't hear it over the pumping of her blood.

"Felicity? Talk to me, what's wrong?" She heard Oliver's panicked voice.

Tears pooling in her eyes Felicity swallowed hard, "He's too smart. He knew we'd do it. He counted on it even. It was the orange wire, I was right, just not the right wire on my bomb. There is no right wire."

"Felicity, I'm coming." Oliver said through clenched teeth trying to stay calm for her sake.

"No, there's not enough time. I need you to stay as far away as possible, please Oliver do this for me."

"I'm not going to let you die!" his voice breaking at the end.

"Me either." Barry said, giving it all he's got. "Guys, how fast do I have to be going to grab her and get out before it goes off?"

Caitlin and Cisco look at each other, "Barry-"

"You won't get here in time, there's just under 3 minutes. You're too far away. The blast will be contained, very few casualties. The city won't get the brunt of it, just the outer part that's close to where I am. " Felicity choked out.

"CISCO!" Barry yelled.

"Barry, you're going to have to run faster than you ever have, even then-" Caitlin managed to get out, tears coming to her eyes.

Cisco licked his lips, "Even then you might not make it. Then we'd lose both of you." He finished.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Barry said as he pushed himself further racing through the streets of Starling City.

"Felicity, I can't just let you die!" Oliver said again.

"You don't have a choice this time." Felicity replied, tears flowing over her cheeks. Sniffing she eyed the clock, "They say your life flashes before your eyes, from when you were a kid to now. You're first steps, first fall, first kiss, everything that's worth remembering."

"Damnit, Felicity! I can't lose you too!" Oliver didn't stop the tears are they fell. "Please, I need you."

"Roy, you have a wonderful heart, you care so much to help other people, no matter what sacrifices you have to make. Never change. Tell Digg, I'm gonna miss his big warm hugs and great advice that I always stubbornly ignored, and that I love him. Make sure Sara knows about me, tell her stories about the hacker who helped track down the bad guys for Starlings greatest hero." Quiet sobs could be heard over the coms now, most likely from Caitlin, and sniffles from Roy. "Barry-I don't have much time left so I'll make this simple and short, tell Iris. Tell her how you feel because we never know how long we have left. Don't miss out on that chance."

Felicity eyed the clock, taking a big shaking breath. 1 minute, 17 seconds left. Pressing her lips together holding back the sob threatening to escape. "Ol-Oliver," she let out a half laugh half cry, "god why does this have to be so hard? It was never easy for us."

"Felicity, please don't. Don't tell me, Barry is almost there and I'll see you soon after. There's no need to say our goodbyes." But deep down, Oliver knew the odds of Barry getting there on time, Barry also knew that Oliver would never forgive him, hell he'd never forgive himself if he couldn't save her in time.

"Remember when you told me you loved me, in your house when Slade's goons were tearing apart the city? I know you meant it." She let out a little laugh. "You were always so terrible at lying to me. And that kiss at the hospital, the night Sara was born, god that was the best kiss. That was _the_ kiss, the perfect one." Felicity said smiling, remembering the way his lips fit perfectly over hers. "I wanted so much more for us, god all I could do was dream of it. I don't want you to blame yourself, though we both know that's what's going to happen." Looking back down at the clock through burry tears she closes her eyes. "I don't have much time left, so here it goes. You are my whole life, through the good and the bad I always stood by you. I love you, Oliver Queen." A hand came up to her mouth quieting the sobs as tears poured onto her glasses.

All Oliver could do was stand there, crippled by the pain that was to come of losing her, as she finally said those words he's wanted to hear but was always too afraid to hear them. "I love you, Felicity. Always." He choked out.

10 seconds left on the clock.

Closing her eyes, Felicity imagined Oliver's face. His dark blond hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his lips, his laugh. "Thank you." She whispered softly, but she knew he had heard her.

1.

Behind her eyelids Felicity saw a bright flash of light, but didn't feel anything. She was too close to the blast it would hit her in an instant. She would be gone quickly and not feel any pain. She felt disconnected to her body, like she was floating and if she could, she would have cried. Felicity was dying.

* * *

><p>Oliver fell to his knees, static sounding through the coms, the ground shaking beneath him. Ripping the earpiece out of his ear, he screamed her name over and over again until his throat was raw, and sobs took over.<p>

Distantly he heard sirens and the sound of an engine getting closer but he could care less. 5 seconds later he could hear a deep voice shouting his name, a gloved hand shaking him hard.

"Oliver, please I can't do this alone!" Roy shouted at him, eyes red from crying.

"She's gone. It's all my fault. I should have-I-she's gone-" Oliver sobbed.

_"I've got her!"_ Barry yelled over the coms. "I've got her!"

"Oliver!" Roy yelled, feeling hope spread through him. "Oliver listen to me! Man, please don't make me do this." Roy said raising his hand to smack Oliver across the face, but stopped when a gust of wind blew towards them. Roy blinked, a couple feet in front of them lie Barry and Felicity, unconscious, but _alive._

"She's not breathing. I ran into her hard, I couldn't stop. I just grabbed her as I ran past." Barry said in a rush, starting to pump his hands on Felicity's chest. "Come on Felicity. You made it through a blast, you have to make it through this."

Oliver's head shot up at hearing her name. His eyes raked over her limp body, this had to be a dream. Felicity was dead, he felt the shake of the blast, and he heard her speak just before he faintly saw the explosion east of him. Oliver grabbed onto her hand first, looking at her closed eyes. "Please come back to me." Oliver tipped her chin slightly, opening her mouth and pinched her nose giving her air as Barry continued to give her chest compressions. "Don't leave me now. I need you." Oliver said.

Just as Oliver was about to press his mouth to hers again, blue eyes shot open and a gasp of breath could be heard. Felicity started coughing, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes found Oliver's. "Oliver? Are you dead too?" Felicity spoke, voice a little hoarse.

Oliver's hand ran through her hair, the other holding her hand. "You didn't die."

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of you." Roy said from behind Oliver, smiling down at Felicity, grateful she was alive.

She looked to her left, beside her sat Barry, holding her other hand. "You got to me in time." She said a smile forming on her lips.

"Barely." He said, sadness coating his voice.

Felicity squeezed his hand, a silent thank you. She looked back at Oliver, tears falling from his eyes. "I thought I had lost you." He said.

She pulled her hand away from his and reached out to cup his jaw, nails scratching through the scruff there. "I'm still here." She smiled.

Oliver bent his head down, lips almost touching, "Thank you for coming back to me." Closing the distance between them he pressed his lips to hers.

**The end!**

* * *

><p>Did you really think I'd kill her off? I know I hate fics that do that so I wasn't about to do it to you guys. As much as I know this probably won't happen tonight, it's just something that popped up in my head that wouldn't leave so I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me what you thought.<p> 


End file.
